The Parent Trap CCS Version
by SakikoSakura
Summary: Sakura and Cia Kinomoto are identical twins. When they meet at camp, they make up a plan. What will it be? (Gomen if it's not really good. I'm getting better.)
1. Chapter 1

The Parent Trap CCS Version  
  
Ni hao!! This will be fanfic # 3 for me. This fic is kind of based on the original version of The Parent Trap. Also I'm very sorry if this fic is not half as good as most fics that have been written and that I'm not all that good at writing fics at all so don't sue me. I think I'll get better as I start writing more. I'll try my best. That's all I have to say (for now).  
  
Chapter One: Getting to Summer Camp. Also Meeting a Mirrored Image?  
  
It was summertime and lots of girls were at summer camp. Some had arrived on buses, cars, trucks, and taxis. Even on planes and trains but one girl in particular arrived in something quite different. Her own personal limousine was driving through the gates with her in it. When it stopped and got turned off, her Chauffeur opened the door to the driver's seat, stepped out, took a few steps toward the middle of the limousine and stood a few centimeters away from the middle door. He opened it and a few seconds later the young girl about 12 years old stepped out. She was wearing a light pink, knee length, jean skirt with a T-shirt with short puffed up sleeves and the collar had two points on each side of her shoulders. She also had a jacket that matched her skirt. In her hair, she had a matching pink headband with her bangs hanging in front of her ears to her shoulders while the rest of it was layered at her chin (N/A I decided to keep her hair the same length as it is in the anime. Just try to remember an episode where she has a headband in her hair in both CCS and CC). She had her pink suitcase in her right hand. Her Chauffeur closed the door behind her as she admired the place. He then started to hand her things, describing what each was and telling her not to forget to use them.  
  
"Sakura-sama, your Chinese dictionary and paper. Your Okaa-san would be very upset if you didn't study it. Also your pencil, eraser, and bag of hair accessories. Is that all?" he said.  
  
"Arigatou, Anzai-san. But I think you forgot to mention and give me my Chinese pronunciation overnight CD, Discman, Headphones, and extra batteries," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Oh, hai. That's right! Good remembering, Sakura-sama. Your Okaa-san would be furious if we had forgotten about these," he said handing them all to her to her. "Not to mention your Onii-chan who was the one who suggested to her that you should learn a second language."  
  
"Yeah. Onii-chan is very serious about that," said Sakura.  
  
Just then a voice over a loud speaker in the campgrounds said, "Come now girls. We need to sort you into you cabins. So come to the main cabin and we will begin the sorting."  
  
"Oh. I had better get going before I miss the sorting," exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Okay Sakura-sama," said Anzai. "I should get going, too before your Okaa- san and Onii-chan get worried that something happened to us and you didn't get here in one piece."  
  
Sakura giggled a little at that last two words. She calmed down and said, "All right Anzai-san. Arigatou for bringing me here. See you in six weeks from now."  
  
"Okay. Do itashimashite. Be careful while you're here," Anzai warned. "If you get as much as a scratch on you, your Onii-chan would gladly like to take me apart."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be alright."  
  
"I'll miss you, Sakura-sama," he said and got back into the limousine.  
  
"I'll miss you, too," said Sakura. Then she turned around and started to walk towards the main cabin. The limousine started and he started to drive away through the gates. Sakura stopped walking and turned around. She put her suitcase down and shot her hand up in the air and waved yelling, "BYE ANZAI-SAN." (N/A the way I pronounce Anzai is: ahnz-aye.) Sakura turned around again and continued to walk towards the main cabin. When she finally got there, she asked the woman behind the check-in counter where the sorting was going to be held.  
  
What's you name, miss?" asked the woman  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," answered Sakura.  
  
The woman checked her name off the list that she had arrived. Then she pointed to the door that was next to her and said, "The sorting is going to be held right through this door."  
  
"Arigatou ma'am," Sakura said politely and walked through the door with all her things. She sat down at an empty table and put all the things that were in her left arm into her suitcase.  
  
"We will now begin the sorting. But first, let me introduce myself. My name is Chiyo Hoshi. You may call me Hoshi-san. I am the manager of this camp. Now let's begin with the sorting. When you hear your name, walk over to the table with the number I call out."  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Cabin #4: Yamazaki Hamako, Hiiragizawa Emi, Erizawa Juni, and Kinomoto Cia."  
  
Sakura jumped a little when her surname was called. The she thought herself, 'It must be a coincidence.' The four girls all walked to their table and introduced themselves.  
  
About a minute later.  
  
"Cabin #6: Sasaku Rika, Yanagisawa Naoko, Mihara Chiharu, and Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
This time Cia jumped a little at the sound of her surname. She also thought to herself, 'It has to be a coincidence.' Those four girls walked to their table, too. They also introduced themselves.  
  
About ten minutes later after all the cabins were taken.  
  
"Now when you leave the main cabin, you will take all of your things to the cabin you were placed in. Then you may do whatever you want until you hear this bell," Chiyo said holding up a bell, "When you do, you must come back here for lunch. You must also sit at the table with your cabin's number on it. Also when you leave here to do whatever, a woman and I will hand out your uniforms that you must wear at every meal and around the campgrounds when you're not swimming. You may wear your own bathing suits. That is all for now."  
  
Just as the girls were standing up to leave, Chiyo added, "Oh I almost forgot. All of you must be in your cabins by 7:30 - 8:00 p.m. and lights out at 9:30 p.m. That is all. You may leave now."  
  
The girls all ran out except Sakura and Cia. They walked. Cia was a bit farther and got to the door first. Sakura came a bit later. When Sakura finally reached the door, the woman handed her the last uniform and thought to herself, 'Two Kinomoto girls. And they look so alike, too.'  
  
Later.  
  
Sakura, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu were walking towards their cabin. When they entered it a few minutes later, they saw four beds. They chose their beds and put their things on the bed they had claimed.  
  
After they had finished with that, they changed into their bathing suits. Rika's was a sea green one piece, Naoko's was a light orange one piece, and Chiharu's was a reddish-pink bikini with the top looking like a tank top with bigger straps and the bottom looking like shorts. Sakura's was a light pink. It was the same style as Chiharu's except that it had something in the middle near her neck that looked like a wing. (A/N just remember the episode where everyone was at an indoor swimming pool. She had taken the headband off her head leaving it with no accessory in it. The four girls walked to the dock and sat on the edge of it. Then they started to talk about themselves, their lives, and their families.  
  
Cia, Hanako, Emi, and Juni had gone to their cabin too and had put their things in it and chose their beds. Then they went to the other side of the campgrounds.  
  
About an hour later, they all heard the bell ring for lunch. Cia and cabin friends went to the main cabin since they already had their uniforms on. Sakura and cabin friends hurried to their cabin and changed into their uniforms. The uniforms consisted of royal blue shorts made out of a waterproof type of material with a white, short sleeved T-shirt that had the Tomoeda symbol without the wings on it. It was sky blue not red and placed on the left side of the chest on a pocket. Sakura put on a sky blue headband and the four of them put their runners on and ran to the main cabin.  
  
When they finally got there, they walked to their table. Just as they sat down, Chiyo Hoshi said, "I will call up the tables in pairs for every second table. Tables # 1 and # 3. You may come up to get your lunch."  
  
The girls at Tables # 1 and # 3 got up from their seats and walked to the counter to get their lunch.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Tables # 4 and # 6. You may now come up to get your lunch. " (N/A There are ten tables. I forgot to mention that. Tables # 9 and # 10 have to go up together. Also about six tables have been called up already.)  
  
Hanako, Emi, Juni, and Cia left their table to get their lunch. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Sakura also went up.  
  
Sakura and cabin friends (N/A I don't feel like typing out all their names again like I did earlier) were on one side of the counter and Cia and cabin friends (N/A again I don't feel like typing out their names) were on the other side. While Sakura and Cia were getting their lunches, they stood right across from each other. They both looked up at the same time, got surprised, and both gasped, "Hoe?" softly at the same time.  
  
****So that was chapter 1! That took me about 3 or so days just to write it out and type it. Anyway, how did you like it and I was also wondering for all of you who had read, 'The Life of an Unexpected Life' I will update that as soon as I can. I just need more time. Sorry about that. So are you wondering what will happen in The Parent Trap CCS Version? (Probably not because some or most of you might already know the story or have seen one of the versions of the movies.) Oh well. It doesn't matter whether or not you know or not. I'm hoping to make this one very different from the movie(s) and the book. I'm having fun and learning how to write good or even great fanfics. Anyway review if you want. Arigatou. Next Chapter will be called: The Announcement and the Punishment. So wait for it. I'll be as quick as possible. I promise you that. And another thing I needed surnames so I had to use other characters' names from the Anime. Hanako and Emi are not related to the actual characters.**** 


	2. Chapter 2

Ni hao! I am back with chapter 2 of The Parent Trap CCS Version. I hope you liked the first chapter and reviewed. If not.well that's okay. I don't mind. It's just a fanfic right? Oh well. Anyway enough talking for me and more reading for you. I might ask for sugestions later on, but for now read and enjoy. Later.  
  
Chapter 2: The Anouncement, the Punishment, and the Ultimate Punishment.  
  
"Sakura-chan what's wrong," asked Chiharu as Cia walked back to her table, annoyed.  
  
"N-nothing," she said and started walking to their table. The others followed her.  
  
Meanwhile, at Cia's table.  
  
"Nani!! A girl is here with your face and hairstyle," exclaimed Juni.  
  
"Hai. Well her hairstyle is different from mine but her bangs do hang down like mine," Cia said still a bit annoyed. 'She also said "Hoe" like I always do,' thought Cia.  
  
"Don't worry Cia-chan. Maybe we can do something about that," said Hamako. They started to make up a plan.  
  
"Attention please girls," Chiyo said a few minutes later. "This Saturday we are going to have a dance."  
  
The girls shrieked with joy.  
  
"Quiet girls. Quiet. We have asked the chief of the boy's camp from over the water if he and the boys would like to come over here for the event."  
  
The girls shrieked again.  
  
"I will now ask Chief Hirata to come up to say a few words."  
  
Chief Juro Hirata went up and said, "Thank you Miss Hoshi. "I have talked to all the boys at the boy's camp and we have made a decision. Aki Iwahara?" he said.  
  
The boy named Aki Iwahara stood up and said, "Hai." Then he turned to the girls and said, "We, at the camp have talked and we have accepted your invitation."  
  
More shrieks from the girls.  
  
"But," said Chiyo, "there's a catch to acually going. The rules for going are that your cabins must be clean, and your uniforms must also be clean. You must also not be late for lunch. If you don't follow any of these rules, then you may not go to this dance."  
  
Later, when lunch was over, Sakura and cabin friends got back into their swimsuits and walked back to the dock. There, they saw Cia and cabin friends canoing in the river. They canoed to the dock and stopped right in front of them. Sakura was looking at the four while they were coming to the dock. Cia noticed that Sakura was looking at them and asked in a rude voice, "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Gomen, but haven't you noticed how much we look alike?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Do we?" Cia asked sacastically and giggled.  
  
"Hai. We do. And also-"  
  
"that we have nothing in common at all. Also that you're the daughter of Frankenstein," interupted Cia.  
  
Sakura looked a little hurt and tears were starting to form in her eyes. Chiharu noticed Sakura's expression and said, "You're not wanted here." She then tipped the canoe sending all four of the girls into the water.  
  
"Hmph," they said as they surfaced. Sakura and the other's went back to the cabin with Sakura sobbing a little. They were saying as they walked, "It's alright Sakura-chan. Don't cry. And also don't mind them. They're just really rude."  
  
That night.  
  
Cia and cabin friends quietly walked over to Sakura and cabin friend's cabin and entered. They each had something in their arms. Cia had peanut butter and honey, Hanako had string, Juni had a white, plastic ghost in her hands. Emi had nothing in her hands because she was going to help with hanging the ghost up over Sakura's head.  
  
The four of them got to work. Cia started to spread the peanut butter and honey on the girls pillows and feet. Hanako and Juni hung the string around the room. When they had finished, Emi and Hanako hung the ghost over Sakura's head so that when she sat up in the morning, it would come down and hang right in front of her face.  
  
Then just as quietly as they went in, the got out.  
  
The next morning, Sakura was the first one who woke up. She sat up, turned off her discman, took her headphones out of her ears and as expected, the ghost fell down and hung in front of her face.  
  
She sat there for a few seconds then screamed, "HOE!!!!"  
  
The girls woke up to the sound of Sakura screaming and looked around. They also screamed. Cia and cabin friends were watching all the excitement and giggling. Rika walked over to Sakura's bed and calmly but with shaking hands tried to remove the ghost from above Sakura's bed. Sakura was crying by the time she finally got it down.  
  
"Are you all right Sakura-chan?" asked Naoko.  
  
"Ii-iie. I-I'm a-afraid of g-ghosts," she studdered still very scared while crying.  
  
From outside Hanako asked Cia, "How did you know that Kinomoto-san was afraid of ghosts?"  
  
"Since we look alike we must each have a weakness. Her weakness is the same as mine just as I thought it would be," said Cia.  
  
"Oh so you're afraid of ghosts, too?" they all asked.  
  
"Hai," she said. The girls looked at her as if they weren't going to like her anymore. "But," she added quickly, "I'm getting over it very quickly."  
  
The girls stopped looking at her when Chiyo came with a woman behind her, saying, "Today we will have a cabin check. We'll start with this one here." She walked over to the cabin that Sakura and cabin friends were in. She opened the door and gasped. There was Sakura sitting on her bed with Rika, Chiharu and Naoko sitting on it too trying to comfort her. Chiyo said, "What happened in here?"  
  
Sakura said, "G-g-ghost," and started to cry again. "What Sakura-chan is trying to say is that when she woke up this morning she saw this ghost," said Chiharu holding up the plastic ghost, "hanging right in front of her face."  
  
"And that when we woke up after she screamed, we saw this big mess in here," said Rika as Naoko put some of the peanut butter and honey on her finger.  
  
"The person or people who made this mess must have had peanut butter, and honey with them," said Naoko as she held her index finger with the peanut butter on it. "Look. They must have had a big spool of string as well."  
  
"I don't believe a word that you're saying at all," said Chiyo as she tried to walk through the room.  
  
"We're not lying Hoshi-san," said Chiharu. "Honest."  
  
Chiyo and the woman who was with her talked it over and decided that they were lying and that they would not be going to the dance.  
  
From outside, Cia and cabin friends were satisfied. Then they started to giggle and went back to their cabin.  
  
"Hmph," said Chiharu a few minutes later. "This is not fair. We didn't do anything. Yet we get punished for it. I've been waiting all my life to dance with a boy."  
  
"I know what you mean Chiharu-chan but what can we do?" asked Rika.  
  
"We could get revenge at the dance tonight," suggested Naoko.  
  
"Hey. That's a great idea. But what are we going to do?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"What if we........" whispered Sakura, "And then......."  
  
The friends agreed and started planning.  
  
****Okay everyone that's all of chapter 2 for now. If any of you have any suggestions for a very evil plan for getting Cia and cabin friends back, review and tell me. Arigatou. The next chapter will be called: The Ultimate Punishment and the Plan. I'll be waiting.**** 


End file.
